


That One Rich Psycho

by WiccanMarvel



Series: How To Get Away From A Murderer [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Horror, M/M, Manga & Anime, Survival, Survival Horror, Suspense, Teenagers, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiccanMarvel/pseuds/WiccanMarvel
Summary: [Alternate Universe] [Crossovers between multiple Anime/Anime characters] [Suspense, Horror, Psychological][NSFW- Contains, Sex, Horror, Violence, Inappropriate Language] You've been warned.After winning in a random raffle draw, 21 college students were invited to aboard SS Titania III, The biggest luxury cruise ship in the modern day, equipped with state of the art amenities and completely expensive, only a few were given the chance to board and experience it all for free. Is it really for free? Or will it take something very precious to it's unsuspecting passengers.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is an on-going work, I am just finishing an existing series (final part!) and would update this as soon as I finish my work. So PLEASE, Bookmark this series to get the updates as fast as you can!

**SS Titania III** is the most luxurious cruise ship to date, estimated to have cost almost, half a billion dollars, it is the dream cruise ship anyone could ever dream of boarding. And now, 21 lucky individuals would have the chance to board the luxurious ship, first than anyone else, completely free!

\-----------

"Holy shit! Imagine spending our summer vacation in there, fuck, we have to join!" Reiner said, putting down his set of dumb bells as soon as the commercial about the luxurious trip flashed on the television.

"Seriously? For free? There has to be some sort of catch here." Jean yelled at the screen, his hands filled with cheese from eating tons of cheese puffs.

"Oh, what if it's a game show? You know, I've watched this game show in the US, they hid to the contestant that they were participating in one and instead they told them it's a pageant, so normally, the contestants behaved like how they'd behave naturally in a competition like a pageant, little did they know, they were being judge in a completely different way, like who has the best personality or beauty in the inside, something like that." Armin explained, putting his pen down for a bit.

"Oh yeah, I think we watched one or two episodes of that babe, True Beauty, yeah?" Reiner said, restarting his dumb bell exercise.

Jean just clicked his tongue after hearing Reiner's flirtatious remarks towards Armin, his ex lover. They broke up six months ago after Armin found out he was cheating on him with a random skank he met at a bar.

"Yeah, that's right! That's the name of the show." Armin smiled, thanking Reiner through a flying kiss, which Reiner funnily accepted.

"Should we tell Eren? That bitch would surely love these too, more entry, more chances of winning, right? I mean, What could go wrong on a luxury cruise ship?" Jean said shoving more cheese puffs in his face, he wanted to skip this idea and just spend summer where they usually does, but thought trying something new would be better.

_If only Jean went with his gut feeling and tried to deny the idea of joining the contest and spending their summer vacation on the cruise ship, If only. Then they wouldn't be in such a precarious position, a position that may cost them their lives._

\-----------

Kirishima was the one who found out about it, he was also the on who suggested it to his boyfriend, Bakugo. Although they just started dating about a month ago after being friends all three years of high school, he's confident that this trip is just fine for new couples, it's nice because it can build their romantic relationship even better, he knows, Bakugo has a temper, he knows that pretty well to let it bother him, instead he knows every possible loop hole in Bakugo's mind, so convincing him to at least try for the contest would be easy. What's wrong with trying? Isn't it okay to be lucky every once in a while?

"Oh hey, I uh, I am planning on taking Deku and Todoroki with us if we win. Just FYI." Kirishima said as he put on a shirt, Bakugo, still in bed groaned.

"What? What the fuck? I agreed because you practically begged for me to let you do this fuckery, now you want me to spend time with that bastard Todoroki? What's next? You want to put that small dick you have up in my ass?" Bakugo said, in his usually no holds barge style of talking, If they didn't had a solid three years of friendship, Kirishima was sure he'd already punched Bakugo so hard he'll have amnesia.

"Well, we were high school classmates, plus he's dating Deku, your childhood friend, it wouldn't hurt to actually stay connected with them, stop whining okay? Besides, I am not interested in your hard as a rock of an ass, if you can call it an ass actually. So don't worry, I'd fuck myself first, before I fuck you." Kirishima said, getting his revenge after Bakugo's barrage of words towards him. 

"Shut up already." Bakugo silently replied.

\-----------

Kenma was chilling by the veranda of the apartment, it was hot inside so he decided to play with his PSP outside, to get some fresh air while trying to finish a level he's still having problems finishing, when Hinata made his way inside dancing cheerily.

"Kenma! Look! Look at this Ad!" Hinata said happily, waving a piece of paper on his hand.

"What is it? Can't look, still playing." Kenma said, like a robot.

"Eh? Still playing? Well, a production assistant gave this to Ushijima! It's an invitation!" Hinata said, his tone raised every after word of the sentence due to his excitement. Ushijima, his boyfriend, a professional volleyball player and a member of Japan's national team was given an invitation, to the SS Titania III. The production assistant of the tv network that regularly shows sport games gave Ushijima the invitation after receiving an e-mail, saying that, the owner and developer of the luxury ship was interested in having Ushijima on board.

"Wow, that's actually amazing, it really pays to have a very popular boyfriend, huh, Shoyou?" Kenma said, still, his eyes are glued on his PSP.

Hinata was happy, honestly, he's happy for his boyfriend, his dreams of playing on the biggest stage came true, but the thing is, he had the same dream. But ever since after high school, his dream shrank, until there's nothing left of it. His height was the biggest hurdle, even though he is athletic, and could jump very high, there was far more people more athletic and could jump higher than him, so he decided to sideline his dream and started supporting Ushijima instead. He won't lie, he's jealous with his boyfriend, but what could he do? It's all there is to it.

"Shoyou? You alright back there? You got pretty silent for a second." Kenma asked, finally finishing the hard ass level, finally giving Hinata his pair of eyes. Hinata quickly shrugged whatever he was feeling and shifted his focus back to the cruise ship.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine, It's actually because of this! tada! Ushijima, of course including me, are invited to the cruise! And, on top of that we can invite five more! I was thinking you and Kuroo of course! so three more! Isn't that amazing?! Out of everyone who wanted to board the multi-million ship, only 21 would actually go, and of that 21, you, me, our boyfriends are sure fire to go! Holy crap!" Hinata said with his usual beaming personality.

"Yeah, Kuroo and I have never been to a cruise, so thank you. But who'd be the other three?" Kenma asked.

"I already have the three!" Hinata replied with a big smile on his face.

\-----------

"21 Happy passengers are already picked. They will board the ship soon." a young man with light blue hair that covers most of his face said.

"Good, 21 is such a happy number don't you think? Tomura Shigaraki?" The man said, he's whole being covered beneath the shadows.

"Indeed, 21 is such a big number, although is so big, i doubt if they will actually see each other that often." Tomura said, scrolling down on his tablet, fact checking.

"That is not a problem, it wouldn't be fun if there was place for them to run, or hide." The man said, finishing it off with a menacing laugh.

"That is true, master. It wouldn't be fun it they all die in day one." Tomura smiled, revealing a set of perfect white teeth.

They both laughed maniac-ly as they stare at the large screen being filled by the pictures of the 21 passengers that would board the cruise ship.

[Prologue |END]


	2. Let's Get Quacking!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 21 lucky passengers have arrived at the SS Titania III, from different stories, different backgrounds and personalities. Although they are here for one thing, to experience the leisure the one of a kind cruise has to offer. Now they mingle with each other, get to know each one and try their best to enjoy.
> 
> But little did they know, not all 21 of them would be alive by the end of the cruise.

The big day has arrived, the 21 people randomly picked to board the SS Titania has arrived at the port, all of them marveled at the gigantic ship in front of them, although, to their surprise there is little to no one around the port except for them a several other employees of the ship, no by standers watching, no press nor media to cover the grand story, of how the wealthiest and biggest cruise ship would be boarding 21 unknown individuals. It struck weird to some of them.

"Hmm. That's weird, it's like there's no traction, no one came to see the 21 lucky people board the cruise." Mikasa said, hair black hair flows with the breeze from the sea. 

"Definitely, did we get the date wrong? Can't be, there's 21 people here." Reiner said brushing Armin's hair to the back of his ear as the winds messes it up.

"Maybe they made it private, that's the only explanation, for security purposes I guess. Besides, isn't this way more fun? It's intimate." Armin said smiling to Reiner before the big blond brawny guy gives him a kiss in the lips. Jean, behind them visibly tried to hold back a barf.

"Let's just get in line already, stop with all this bullshit." Jean said brushing past Reiner, Reiner clearly annoyed by him made a comeback.

"Maybe your just jealous. What? You can't find someone anymore that would tolerate your attitude? Huh? You think i'll just let you walk all over Armin again?" Reiner said, veins on his neck thickening.

Even before the two men get into a heated match up, Mikasa and Armin got in between them, Armin holding Reiner's hands, reminding him that he's not with Jean anymore, and that he's with him now. Meanwhile, Mikasa slapped the back of Jean's head before technically dragging him to her side, preventing him to go berserk.

"Ahhhh, Mikasa's such a dependable woman, why did you turned him down again?" Levi asked Eren.

"Shut up! Of course I picked you over him!" Eren said, blushing to his ears.

\-----------

"Look at that bunch of guys, getting it on, we haven't even boarded yet. They look like trouble. Jeez." Kirishima said his arms are places over Bakugo's shoulders.

"Heh? We should hang out with them then, more first fight, more fun!" Bakugo said clenching his fists.

"Don't get into trouble Bakugo! We're not from here! You should really try to respect other people!" Iida said, accompanied by his usual mannerism.

"Let's just go inside, jeez, you guys, let's just try to make the most out of this experience." Izuku(Deku) said his hands intertwined with Todoroki, his boyfriend.

"Shut up, Deku! Nobody wants your damn opinion!" Bakugo yelled, spit flying out of his mouth, he was about to say more when Kirishima covered his mouth.

"Stop making such a scene! God dammit! I'm getting mad now!" Kirishima said turning his back away from Bakugo.

"I'm sorry. I won't make a fuss anymore." Bakugo said, pouting.

\-----------

"Weeeeeh. Look at how pumped up this idiots are, wild and loud, my kind of crowd!" Kuroo said, taking his sunglasses off and placing it on Kenma's face.

"Too bad, Akaashi and Bokuto can't come. Now, we're stuck with Yuji." Kenma said sighing, at the last minute, both Bokuto and Akaashi cancelled on them, prompting Kuroo to call his college friends and teammates Aone and Yuji.

"Hey?! What does that mean? I haven't done anything to you, well, not since I accidentally hit on you at a bar!" Yuji said, defending himself. Aone just looked on, eating his strawberry sundae in peace.

"I'm so excited! Yachi-san! Are you excited?" Hinata said gleefully.

"Oh yeah! I've never been to a cruise before! This is so exciting I can't wait to go sun bathing!" Yachi said matching Hinata's enthusiasm, she was Karasuno's managaer, Hinata's old high school volleyball team.

"Are you excited? Ushijima? You haven't said a word since this morning." Hinata said touching Ushijima's abdomen at lightly rubbing it.

"I'm fine, I even drank my medicine so I won't get sea sick." Ushijima said in his usual deep, raspy voice that turned Hinata on.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Looks like everyone's boarding the ship. Let's get quacking!" Kuroo said as he lead his friends aboard the ship, making little nods and smiles as they start to mix up with the other passengers.

\-----------

Everyone was ushered into the grand hall, a spacious room that's filled with shiny emeralds on the walls and big, grand chandeliers that hangs and swings from the ceiling, everyone was at awe, except for Momo Yaoyorozu.

"Wow, this reminds me of mom's guest room." Momo said, completely serious at her statement.

"Wow. How rich are you again?" Deku, Mineta, Iida and Kirishima said in sync.

"This is such a nice room, so pretty." Armin said as Reiner placed his strong arms around his waist.

"I know, imagine us getting married in here? Right?" Reiner said, planting another kiss on Armin's cheeks

Jean scoffs behind them, Reiner was about to snap again at him but Armin stopped him, Mikasa on the other hand stepped on Jean's foot, making him yank.

Mineta on the other hand was already having a nose bleed.

"Oh shit! There's only three girls here, but them! they hella cute tho!" Mineta said wiping his nose bleed.

\-----------

A little while later as everyone's socializing with each other, Tomura came in, clapped his hands twice that caught everyone's attention, making them silent, waiting for the announcement.

"Welcome, valuable guests. Welcome to SS Titania III." Tomura started as he was halted by the applause and cheering of the lively 21 people in front of him. Both Connie, and Mineta loudly chanted at the back.

Tomura Shiagarika raised one hand to sop the noise, making them silent once again so he could speak.

"Good morning, my name is Tomura Shigaraki, and today, for the very first time, SS Titania welcomed it's first guests, and blessed are you that you 21 are picked to be part of this momentous event. SS Titania is the biggest of all cruise ships that has existed in the world, it features five sections, nicknamed Jade, Ruby, Sapphire and Opal sections that are open to everyone. Unfortunately, due to maintenance, the Diamond section is still prohibited for guests. Each sections provides amenities and activities for you to enjoy, so please, do as you please." Tomura said, slightly bowing towards the crowd.

"Hell yeah!" Kuroo exclaimed.

"We're absolutely gonna enjoy ourselves in here!" Eren shouted.

Tomura's face suddenly grew a smile, his eyes hidden beneath his messy hair turned into an evil glare. "I doubt you'll be enjoying your stay, but, do your best." he whispered to himself.

"Anyways, moving on, you'll be here for 10 days, and in that, i hope, me and my master hopes your stay would be pleasant. And with that, without further ado, we will here a very special message from the owner of SS Titania, my master." Tomura said, taking himself to the sideline to reveal a big screen, the screen was showing only the shadow of the person behind it, confusing everyone.

"Greetings, my lovely visitors, it is indeed such a pleasure to have such beautiful and diverse 21 people in my beloved ship." The voice said.

"Isn't he the mysterious type, huh?" Yuji said, nudging Aone besides him, Aone only shrugged as a response.

"As you all know, your 10 day stay in my ship is for free. But, in return for that, I will only be asking you one thing in return." The voice said.

"What is it?" Mikasa asked, stepping in front of Eren and Armin.

"For you to tell me what you've experienced while you are in here. Every, single, thing about it." The voice said, his voice unbelievably cold that it made several of them shivered.

"Like hot tubs and eating at buffets? Something like that?" Yachi said in confusion.

By that time, Both Reiner and Bakugo has noticed people in masks enter the room.

"What's happening in here? Who are they?" Bakugo yelled pointing at the masked figures.

"Oh, don't mind them, they're just here to guard you, to make sure you do what is right, to do what has to be done." Tomura said now visibly flashing a menacing smile.

Kenma tugged Kuroo's shirt. Kuroo knew Kenma's feeling the same eerie feeling he's starting to feel now.

"What the hell is going on?" Eren asked the figure in the screen and not Tomura.

"Well, let's just say, we'll be playing a rather interesting game while you guys are here. So it'll be fun." He said, his voice sounded happy.

"What kind of game? Are you insane? Is this why you're hiding in the shadows? So you'll not reveal your sick face?! Huh! Tell us!" Mineta yelled, now he's getting scared too.

"Don't be mad, it will be a fun game! Tho, i'm not sure all of you will get out alive." The voice said, after finishing the sentence, the mask figures brought out guns and pointed it to the 21 passengers in front of them.

Everyone took a defensive stance, the girls, with the exception of Mikasa screamed in terror, Ushijima, Kuroo and Reiner took their respective lovers deeper into them, protecting and taking them away from the line of fire.

"You're insane! What do you want us to do!" Momo yelled.

"Well, for one, I want you to kill at least one person every few hours. After the third kill we move on to the next part of the games." The voice said.

"You sicko, As if we'll do what you say!" Mikasa said standing with her chest out, like she knows she'll be fine.

"Oh you will. I'm very well sure of that. Tomura here, would help implement it as well, but don not worry, we're not here to interfere with the game, we're just here as referees, and you, my beautiful passengers are the players. Of course, in every game, someone wins the other loses, which one are you?" The voice said before the screen died, only pitch black remained in the screen.

"Fucking sick bastard!" Bakugo said under his breath, holding Kirishima's hand. "Don't you dare stray away from me, you idiot." He calmly said, surprising Kirishima.

"Yeah, I won't." Kirishima shortly replied, cold sweat running down the side of his face.

"Very well then, let's start the game! The ship is the whole playing ground, weapons, stuffs that will help you survive are scattered around the ship, you may choose to partner up or form teams to ensure survivability, that's accepted and actually suggested. Although, you cannot harm me or any other non-players aboard the ship, it's only you, who'll kill each other until someone wins. Of course, the winners, would be rewarded handsomely." Tomura said explaining the current situation and cannot help himself smiling like a maniac.

"Two hours. That's the time limit, If no one is killed by the two hour limit, then one random person would die." Tomura said laughing like a maniac as he was escorted by the other minions, disappearing into their sight.

There was a brief silence that lingered in the room, no one dared to say anything, of course by instinct, they chose to gather up with their friends, occupying each side of the room.

"How. How did this happen, this is a joke right? We're just being played?" Armin said, tears already building up in the side of his eyes.

"You have to fear nothing Armin, I am here. We'll figure out a way." Reiner said, tightening his hug into Armin's waist.

"We need plan, joke or not, we have to keep ourselves and our friends, each other safe." Mikasa ordered, trying to calm herself down, trying not to show that she's scared as well.

\-----------

The time limit was about to be done, still no one dared to make a move or even speak to one another. That is until the prompter broadcasted Tomura's voice.

"Ten more minutes until the deadline for kill number one, you have to kill now before someone randomly dies." Tomura's voice then faded, another blanket of silence filled the air. 

Everyone was not sure what to do or if this was even real, that is, until the time ran out and a bell rang, startling all of them. And the sound of someone choking filled the air.

[Chapter 1|END]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, kudos and bookmark this series!


End file.
